For better or worse
by silkrose
Summary: It is Lily and James' wedding and James has cold feet.
1. Cold Feet

"Come on!" Sirius yelled. "You are not going to do yourself any favours if you are late!" Sirius was pacing outside the bathroom door. He knocked on it rather loudly and then it opened just a crack.

"I don't feel so good." James whined. "I think I am going to throw up." James ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Sirius rolled his eyes as he heard James emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

James emerged five minutes later wiping his face with a damp cloth. "I can't go through with this." He muttered as he slumped onto the couch.

"You have got to be kidding, you have been in love with this girl since the first time you set eyes on her. I can't believe I am the one giving you sensible advice, I'm supposed to be the irresponsible one." Sirius sat down beside James and put an arm around his shoulder. "You spent a little over five years trying to get this girl to love you and now you are going to throw it all away because you are a coward, a coward with a weak stomach." James looked up into Sirius' smiling face and then got to his feet.

"I'm going to do this."

Remus was getting rather impatient. Peter had been talking non-stop for the past hour and he had no interest in anything Peter had to say. Lily was fretting in the church because James was almost half an hour late. Remus checked his watch one last time, almost thirty-five minutes late… then there was a loud pop and Sirius and James were standing right in front of him.

"It is about bloody time!" Remus said pulling James towards the church and leaving Sirius with Peter.

"Oh for Merlins sake Peter, shut your face!" Remus heard Sirius shout.

Remus left James in the care of Sirius, hoping that he could manage to walk James down the aisle without messing it up. "Lily." Remus called, popping his head round the door. Lily was wearing a gorgeous dress which was fitted to the waist and then expanded round her hips and continued getting bigger as it fell to the floor. She had a fine lace veil covering her face and a glittering tiara resting on her flame red hair. "There're here." He said smiling at her and then going to take his place in the church hall.

Lily and James had opted for a traditional muggle wedding, it was mainly for Lily's benfit, but it did make some things very difficult. For one, trying to convince Sirius that James would not be flying into the church on his broom, also the fact the guests all looked a little odd… well to the minister anyway. Lily stood at the main doors peeking through a small gap, she could see the minister looking around at her guests and looking terrified, as though one might get up for their seat and start attacking him. Lily could make out Dumbledore in the front row, he was wearing what appeared to be some sort of cricket outfit, she guessed he had seen it on a muggle television and decided it was appropriate attire. Lily was brought back to reality when she heard a voice behind her. "Are you ready sweetheart?" he asked.

"I think I am." She replied. Lily linked arms with the man and she could hear the familiar wedding march striking up from the organ. "I love you Dad." She whispered as they entered the hall.


	2. A Happy Day

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" James could not help grinning; the love of his life was standing in front of him declaring her love for him. He could hardly hear what the minister was saying, his ears were swimming, it sounded like he was underwater. James suddenly felt a thump on his back and he awoke from his stupor.

"Erm… this is your line." Sirius whispered in his ear. Lily was looking horrified, probably thinking that he was having second thoughts… when in reality it was the complete opposite.

"I do." James coughed and the smiled returned to Lily's face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Lily jumped up into James' arms and kissed him. He let her down and she ran behind him to hug Sirius. James took Lily's arm in his and he led her back down the aisle while all they guests clapped and jeered as they passed.

"You know we still love you." Lily said holding Sirius' hand. "Just because we are married now it doesn't mean things have to change.

"I can still live with you guys?" he asked.

"Of course you can… as long as you stay with Remus or Peter for a week… just to give a honeymoon period. James said winking. Lily gave him a menacing look and then laughed kissing her new husbands cheek.

Sirius wandered off leaving the happy couple to eat their meal. It wasn't long before he found the table of bridesmaids. "Hey, can I buy you a drink?" he asked one muggle girl.

"Sure." She said looking up at his handsome smiling face.

"PICTURES!" Peter yelled rounding people up for the wedding photos.

"How about you five, a pic of the best friends." Said the photographer. "If you could all get in."

"OI!" James yelled. "Were is Sirius?" he asked looking round, then he spotted him, with the bridesmaid pinned up against the wall kissing her wildly. "SIRIUS! Get your ass over here." James yelled.

Sirius came bounding over and dived into the shot just beside James. "Now smile everyone."

" The bridesmaids really?" James asked jokingly.

"Hell yeah." Sirius laughed just as the camera flashed.


End file.
